Tentación inevitable
by mokona-kuchiki
Summary: Las lágrimas no son suficientes para limpiar el alma, y la sangre, no es suficiente para mancharla ulquiruki
1. Lo que somos

Tentación inevitable

»»»»»»»»»

Por: Mokona-kuchiki

»»»»»»»»»

Primer capitulo: Lo que somos

* * *

Caminaba lentamente en medio de la noche de luna llena, los arboles enormes la rodeaban y la luna le permitía saber hacia donde se dirigía, su compañera sentir en las noches de soledad, sus paso blanca no emitían ningún sonido por la gruesa capa de nieve que ubría el suelo y eso le encantaba... Le encantaba salir de su encierro para sentirse libre Aunque estuviese prohibido le encantaba lo prohibido.

El invierno estaba en su apogeo y si no fuera por las ropas que moriría congelada llevaba lo era eso lo mas probable, aun así, le gustaba sentir el viento helado rozar su rostro, la única parte del cuerpo que no era cubierta, giro levemente para asegurarse de que nadie la siguiera, demasiado Tuvo cuidado al salir del castillo y mucho mas para burlar a sus guardias, pero antes de llegar al lugar que deseaba era capturada.

Apresuro sus pasos, Estaba segura de que faltaba poco y muy poco le emocionaba, perdió toda percepción del ambiente que la radiaba estando sumergida en sus pensamientos y no se percato de que era seguida sigilosamente a unos cuantos metros de distancia, siendo victima de pensamientos horrorosos por parte de esa entidad

- **¡¡HIME!! ¡¡CUIDADO!!**

Escucho a lo lejos la voz de su amigo que formaba parte de su escolta, al girar no lo encontró un él, si no a una persona desconocida, el temor la invadió.

- **¿Que hace la princesa Kuchiki Tan Sola?** - Esa persona hablo con burla.

Levanto lentamente su mano aquel sujeto y de Manera Sorprendente dejo salir unas enormes garras que se posaron en su cuello.

-**Quiero saber... quiero saber si es verdad, que su sangre mi princesa, es tan exquisita**-Comenzó a perforará lentamente su cuello un hilo de su brillante sangre escurrió por su cuello y Pudo ver como ese sujeto la miraba con deseo y locura, eso era lo que ella provocaba, era siempre lo mismo.

La sangre mancho la blanca nieve y hermosa, y el olor a sangre inundo el lugar, ella estaba tirada en el piso cubierta de sangre, no suya, sino de su agresor, y podía ver como era este partido por una gran espada que conocía un la perfección, inundo el lugar, de un momento a otro estaba tirada en el piso cubierta de sangre, no suya, sino de su agresor, y podía ver como era este partido por una gran espada que conocía a la perfección.

-**Escoria... Púdrete en el infierno**.

Término de desgarrar la piel del monstruo, acabando con su existencia rápidamente, convirtiendo su cuerpo en madamas que cenizas que se perderían con el viento al igual que ella.

_**- ¿Estás bien?**_

Lentamente levanto la mirada y encontró los hermosos ojos de su salvador.

-**Si, Ichigo ...**

Fue descubierta de nuevo.

* * *

La noche era perfecta para salir de casería, cazar una seres que no saben vivir y desprecian sus vidas en cosas tan nulas, que era aburrido Mientras que el bebiera de sus vidas pidieran clemencia, clemencia que el no daba, por el simple Hecho de odiarles, odiaba a todo Ser Humano que desaprovechara su vida, ese don y regalo tan grande que dios da A sus hijos, y los hijos del diablo, cual era su regalo, vivir en medio de las sobras y eternidades odiosas.

-**Por favor no ... no, tengo dinero**-su presa suplicaba y en medio del Temor saco un bolso lleno de monedas de bronce-**Mire, todo eso es suyo, pero por favor, no ...**

Miro levemente la bolsa que le había lanzado, la misma que hace poco vio arrebatarle de la mano a una mujer y sus hijos que lo mas seguro eran sus ahorros de su vida.

-**Eres despreciable...** - sus ojos verdes miraron A su presa.

-**No ... no por favor ¡¡NOOOO!!**

La sangre volvía a cubrir la magnifica pureza de la nieve, y el saciaba su odiosa sed, en poco tiempo ese sujeto dejo de moverse y su corazón dejo de latir, señal de que muerto estaba. Limpio la gota de sangre que escurría de su boca y lo tiro en lo profundo de la oscuridad de ese lugar, tomo la bolsa y siguió su camino, buscando a la mujer de antes y la encontró mendigando junto a sus hijos, presintiendo que no tentarían lugar donde dormir.

**-Disculpe, creo que es suyo- hablo secamente como de costumbre, y dicho eso le entrego la bolsa.**

**-Muchas gracias señor-** la mujer no sabia que hacer para agradecerle.

-**No es hora para que usted salga de casa**- le dijo

**-Lo se señor, pero necesitaba el dinero para mantener a mis hijos**- le mostro a un pequeño de no mas de tres años y pudo ver a la pequeña criatura que tenía en brazos- **si no fuera por usted, hubiésemos dormido en la calle.**

-…

Los vio alejarse rápidamente, como algo material puede cambiar la percepción del mundo de las personas, lo mas seguro es que esa mujer haya maldecido a dios por que el fruto de su trabajo hubiese sido robado, pero al serle devuelto le haya dado gracias, cuando diera lo que diera dios… deberían de darle las gracias por estar vivíos.

En un principio había planeado atacarla a ella, devorar hasta la última gota de sangre de ella y sus hijos… pero dudo, como ser humano dudo y eso no era un pecado, para los humanos no es pecado dudar y sentir, pero… el no era humano

* * *

Caminaban por el bosque Después de lo ocurrido, le había pedido que la llevara un cierto lugar que él también conocía también, y al final, pasando sobre unos arbustos llegaron.

Era un lago muy extenso, Siendo cubierto por el hielo era una magnifica vista.

-**Pudiste haber muerto**-hablo finalmente su compañero.

- ...

**-¡¿Por qué sales sin avisar?! ¡Rukia!-**el grito del joven inundo el ambiente y de los grandes arboles, los pájaros dejaron sus nidos asustados.

**-solo, quería respirar un poco**- contesto serenamente a lo cual el pelinaranja respondió con un notorio suspiro.

**-En este lugar… ¿Las mataron?**

**-Sí**

No dijo nada mas, sus palabras eran lo que mas sobrara en ese momento y aunque no lo fueran, no sabia como consolar a su amiga, tenia recuerdo borrosos de esos días en que la guerra estallo entre los vampiros y humanos, cuando a él y a su amiga les quitaron lo que mas querían, sus familias.

**-¿Los odia?-** pregunto.

**-¿A quienes?**

**-A los monstruos que las mataron**- tenía tiempo que lo quería preguntar…

**-No**- contesto firmemente mientras una brisa de aire frio los acaricio a ambos.

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque… a mi madre y a mi hermana las liberaron de este futuro tan horrible y también**- se acerco lentamente a el y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo- **si yo los odiara, te tendría que odiar a ti.**

Aquel pelinaranja respondió el abrazo con uno más fuerte, sorprendiéndola no por el abrazo, sino por lo que siguió después. De nuevo la sangre manchaba la blanca nieve que los radiaba y su traje no era la excepción, los gemidos comenzaron a salir de su boca lo que excitaba al pelinaranja a seguir, pero entendía que si lo hacia, la mataría.

Se separo lentamente de ella y noto el color carmesí ene sus mejilla, por que siempre era así, ya debería de estar acostumbrada.

-**Ichi…go**- le costaba hablar, sin duda la tomo por sorpresa.

-**No dejare que nadie mas disfrute de tu sangre… solo yo.**

Esa era ella, Kuchiki Rukia, la princesa del reino de las almas puras, y él, la persona que se convirtió en monstruo por ella, Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

DEJEN REVIEWS


	2. Rosa

Tentación inevitable

»»»»»»»»»

Por: Mokona-kuchiki

»»»»»»»»»

segundo capitulo: Rosa

* * *

Los ruidos y movimientos violentos se presentaban en un habitación separada de toda la luz y calor del sol, cada segundo que pasaba aumentaban y pareciera que torturaban a esa persona con crueldad y pasión, pasión por aquel sufrimiento ajeno que llenaba de goza a la persona que lo ejercía.

_-__**Padre, madre…-**__Un pequeña salió de las sobras en donde se encontraba, su piel pálida y trasparente la diferenciaba de la personas que la veían con semejante asco y repulsión._

_-__**Te dije que no salieras**__- comento la mujer que había sido llamada por la pequeña._

_-__**Lo siento, pero…-**__ agacho la cabeza lentamente y evito ver a su hermana gemela en los brazos de su padre que la tenia con suma ternura._

_-__**Tu madre te dio una orden, Rukia y no la obedeciste**__- reclamo el hombre a que llamaba padre, con el mismo gesto en el rostro._

_-__**Solo, ¡Se me hace muy injusto que Hisana pueda salir y yo no!-**__ recamo al fin. Cada ves que salía de su encierro de cuatro paredes era para comer a una habitación que estaba a escasos cinco metros y sin ninguna ventana, la única diferencia que en ella podía ver a personas que no eran de la familia, servidumbre quizá, y debes en cuando a su madre, porque su padre jamás aparecía._

_-__**Tú sabes el porque**__- respondió total crueldad su padre._

_**-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de estar maldita!**_

_Salió corriendo con direcciona su habitación, se encerraría ella misma antes de que enviaran a alguien a hacerlo, corrió entre los largos y angostos pasillos con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, odiaba a su familia, a las personas que le dieron la vida y maldicen por ello, y a la persona que nació junto con ella, pero con mayor fortuna._

_**-¡Les odio!**_

* * *

**-¡Ahhhhh!**

Su respiración era agitada, y su corazón latía tan ferozmente que pareciera que explotaría en cualquier momento. El sudor frio recorría todo su cuerpo y resbalaba lentamente en el provocando ligeros escalofríos.

**-¿Te sucede algo?**

Escucho de nuevo la voz aterciopelada que tanto le gustaba, giro rápidamente al lugar donde provenía y lo vio. Sentado como de costumbre en el único lugar donde se podía, ni tan lejos ni tan cerca, siempre era así.

**-Nada-** contesto de manera rápida tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, sabia que era inútil pero al menos lo intentaba.

**-Mentirosa- **soltó de manera burlona, la conocía tan bien que sabía cuando decía verdades y mentiras.

**-No creo que te importe-** siguió el mismo tono que su compañero, pero se le notaba el enojo en él.

Se acomodo en el respaldo de la que era su cama y envolvió sus rodillas con sus brazos tapando así su rostro para que no le viese, sabia que en al oscuridad el tenia mejores dones y su visión era uno de ellos, sentía sus ojos almendrados clavados en su cuerpo.

**-Enana, sabes que todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me importa- **respondió con toda naturalidad y camino lentamente donde estaba ella.

**-…**

No contesto, siempre entre ellos era mejor el silencio, pero no era molesto…era acogedor y relajante como todo lo que hacia con ese chico inmortal.

**-¿Tuviste de nuevo pesadillas?-** pregunto un poco intrigado. Se había sentado en al orilla de la cómoda cama pero aun ella no le daba la cara.

**-Creo que ya va a ser costumbre-** hablo lentamente sin cambiar la postura.

Ya tenía varios días despertándose de esa manera, tan violenta y ruidosamente, pero como su habitación estaba muy lejos de las demás, no molestaba a nadie. Sintió como una gélida caricia era puesta sobre sus piernas y levanto rápidamente el rostro.

**-¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?-** estaba demasiado cerca cuando lo pregunto y mientras lo hacia, su mano se aventuraba a seguir un camino sin marca en las piernas de la chica.

**-No**

Ahora sentía como el calor de sus mejillas era más notorio y que ni la posición en la que se encontraba impedía que él se percatara de ello. Sus enormes brazos la rodearon y con un movimiento rápido, la tiro de nuevo en la cama posándose junto a ella.

**-Aun es de noche-** apretó su cabeza contra su pecho y con sus finos dedos acomodo los mechones negros de su cabello- **deberías dormir.**

**-Si duermo… ¿Cuándo despierte, estarás conmigo?**

**-Sí**

Las noches frías de invierno, era inevitable recordar los momentos de mayor tristeza en sus pocos años de vida, la sangre y el egoísmo sobraban en ellos y a pesar de que todos sabían de ello, el único que la apoyaba era su mejor amigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco y de nuevo se sumergía en la eterna oscuridad en la que estaba su mundo interior.

* * *

No necesitaba comer más, con las dos mujeres y tres hombres a los que les consumió su vida seria suficiente. El hambre y la bestia que existía en su interior se habían aplacado al fin, pero no estaban completamente satisfechos. Desde hacia unos años, esa dos partes de su patética vida no se complacían por mas que bebiera sangre de calidad, mujeres jóvenes y hermosas u hombre que gozaban de "dotes" como ellos suelen llamarles. Fuerza, destreza, inteligencia… cualquier cosa que los resaltara de los demás ya era especial para ellos. A pesar de todo ello… se sentía con hambre que esperaba a cualquier cosa para salir y devorar lo primero que estuviera frente de él.

**-¿Qué te sucede?-** aquella voz brusca lo alejo de la leve agonía en los que sus pensamientos lo mantenían, al ver el lugar donde provenía esa fatal voz se encontró con un ser semejante él.

**-****Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**- pronuncio su nombre una ves que lo vio salir de las profundas sombras en las que se encontraba, su cabello azulado era bañado por la luz de la imponente luna llena. La única que iluminaba la noche e impedía que la oscuridad total gobernara.

**-Vamos, te estas volviendo muy idiota para sentir las cosas que están cerca de ti-** en mufa soltó.

**-Para sentir la presencia de personas como tú no nos convirtieron en lo que somos-** giro para darle al espalda y seguir su camino, había salido un poco de su terreno de caza.

**-¿Entonces para que nos convirtieron según tú?** –pregunto de manera tosca

Seguía acercándose de manera peligrosa, el pelinegro en ningún momento dejo de analizar cada movimiento corporal del peli azul y levemente sostenía bajo la gruesa capa negra el mango de su zampakutou por si aquel atrevido demonio intentaba levantar su espada contar él.

-**No es necesario que te pongas en guardia**- soltó junto a una gruesa risa- **no me gusta comer a los de mi tipo.**

Sus pasos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que una fuerte ráfaga de viento azotaba sus cuerpos agresivamente, era tan fuerte que hasta sus capas negras, hechas con telas nada ligeras cedían ante ella.

**-Aun no me as contestado…-** hablo de nuevo el peli azul dejando a un lado el tono burlón que desde un principio demostró para cambiarlo por uno serio y seco- **¿Para que nos convirtieron?**

Cerro sus ojos lentamente percibiendo lo que se acercaba, no eran muchos, pero si eran descuidados los matarían de manera rápida. Esta vez, dejo a la vista de su acompañante el mango de su zampakutou para después ser desfundada de manera elegante, su hoja reflejaba la luz de la hermosa luna que seria testigo de las muertes que habría en ese lugar.

**-Para matar**- contesto fríamente al escuchar como la espada de su compañero salía de su funda**- solo para eso.**

Abrió de la misma manera sus ojos y puedo ver a lo pocos, pobre e inútiles seres que intentaban acabar con su ya monótona vida, porque, siempre era lo mismo, matar, alimentarse, y matar… en verdad, ¿Para eso fueron creados?

Esquivo con demasiada facilidad el primer ataque, el segundo no se hiso esperar pero también lo esquivo con gracia. Se dio cuenta que los atacantes se habían dividió en dos grupos, tres fueron con Grimmjow y cinco tuvieron la estúpida idea de que lo podían derrotar, no pudo evitar fruncir las cejas ante los rostros cubiertos por sonrisas causadas por los pensamientos de ventaja.

**-Ustedes, aquellos salidos de mismo infierno, por la autoridad de nuestro rey Kuchiki Byakuya, los enviaremos de nuevo a las llamas eternas que son sus castigos- **hablo el único hombre que se había aventurado a quebrar esos escasos momentos de silencio en donde lo único que se percibía era el leve susurro del viento que aun se mantenía presente.

**-¿En serio?-** se burlo de sus palabras Grimmjow- **tu estúpido rey no tiene autoridad sobre nosotros.**

**-Pagaras por tus palabras, maldito demonio- **se abalanzo contra el un hombre de mediada edad, disgustado por las palabras dichas por el peli azul. No paso ni siquiera un segundo cuando el olor de sangre fresca inundó el lugar.

La confianza reflejada en los rostros de esos humanos desapreci9o al ver a su compañero caer tan fácilmente ante el demonio de cabello azulado. Las zampakutous que tenían en manos temblaba ligeramente al igual que todo el cuerpo de cada uno de ellos demostrando la mas pura inseguridad que siempre domina a los humanos, por suerte… ellos no lo eran.

-**Y dime…- **termino de separar la cabeza del cuerpo ya inerte de aquel hombre estúpido que por su mente había pasado la pequeña idea ganarles- **¿Siguen pensando que pagaremos por "nuestros pecados"?**

Escucharon gemidos de terror provenientes de ellos y de los siete que quedaban frente a ellos, cuatro salieron gritando desde lo mas profundo de su garganta dejando a tras la espada que habían levantado en su contra.

-**Maldición… ¿Qué acaso nunca aprenden?**- se quejo el peli azul- **Ulquiorra… me encargo de ellos, y tu de los imbéciles que están como palos.**

Y para mala suerte de los shinigamis… era verdad. Sus cuerpos estaban rígidos sin que ningún musculo se moviera, Ulquiorra miro a cada uno de ellos, y noto el vacio que había en sus ojos antes llenos de confianza, es una cosa mas dela larga lista que tenia de las cosas que no entendía de los humanos… _resignación_, si en que lucharían por algo, si es que lo protegerían con todas sus fuerzas, ¿Por qué tan rápidamente se resignaban a morir?

**-Solo… date prisa, el sol pronto saldrá y no quiero estar lejos de "las noches"-** hablo tranquilamente.

**-Oh vamos**- dijo un poco desanimado- **¿Qué acaso a ti no te gusta perseguir a tus presas?**

**-¿Qué acaso quieres morir bajo los rayos del sol?**- a pesar de que le había contestado con una pregunta vio como una singular sonrisa demoniaca se dibujaba en su rostro.

**-Por supuesto que no, todavía… hay muchas personas a las cuales devorar-** rió ligeramente- **y no pienso perder la oportunidad de ser yo quien las devore.**

Como al brisa de aquel lugar el peli azul desapareció dejándolo solo con esas personas extrañas, las cuales no habían cambiado en lo absoluto su posición, pareciera que ni hacían eso común de los humanos… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Respirar? Aquella acción sin la cual el corazón de ellos dejaría de latir sin necesidad de que le succionaran la sangre con fervor.

-**Solo una pregunta antes de que los mate**- hablo causando que los pies de ellos se movieran ligeramente**- ¿Por qué no huyeron como los demás?**

**-si hemos de morir**- hablo rápidamente uno de ellos, si es que no se equivocaba, era el único había hablado poco antes de que aquel estúpido se lanzara a la muerte mas despiadada de todos, la dada por Grimmjow- **hemos de morir como hombre, no como cobardes.**

**-Extraños**- hablo copo después de que él terminara, el viento comenzó a soplar más y más fuerte como antes de que ellos llegaran, trayendo consigo el olor de sangre de las victimas de Grimmjow jurando, que podía escuchar como la carne era separada de los huesos y como la sangre cubría el suelo de manera majestuosa, aquel arte que solo lo de su clase pueden apreciar- **solo por ser extraños… cumpliré su petición.**

* * *

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, pero de manera más tranquila que la anterior. Noto que ya los rayos intensos de la mañana entraban por la pequeña ventana que daba al exterior e iluminaban la parte un pequeña parte de su habitación.

**-Despertaste**- escucho por segunda vez la voz de su "amigo" demasiado cerca, tan cerca que sentía su aliento posado en su cuello. Voltio rápidamente y se vio reflejada en sus ojos almendrados que le encantaban.

**-Ichi... go, quítate**- no le gustaba que siguiera así por la mañana, ya que en esas horas del día… las paredes oyen.

**-Tan temprano y de mal humor**- se burlo sínicamente ya que sabia perfectamente lo que hacia enojar a su enana.

**-Solo, quítate- **tarto de componer su postura, ya que tener a ese peli naranja casi encima de ella no era nada cómodo, pero cuando trato de mover el pesado brazo de él, el otro que mantenía detrás de su cuello tomo parte de ese juego de niños, y sin mucho esfuerzo la volvió a tumbar en la cama acercándola mas y mas a su frio cuerpo. Trato de gritar unas cuantas palabras no muy bien vistas por ser una princesa pero como si tuviera una tercera mano su boca fue callada antes de que un sonido saliera de ella.

**-Shh… anoche me pediste que no me alejara de ti, que cuando despertaras, estaría contigo**- seguía tratando de alejarse del él, pero sabia que era imposible, para que se resistía.

**-Sí, lo recuerdo**- le encaro después de morderle la mano, no le dolerá pero si lo distaría un poco como para dejarla en libertad, al menos de su boca- **pero no de esta manera.**

**-Te da miedo de que Byakuya se entere de que en vez de pasar la noches a más de un kilómetro de ti, las paso en tu habitación, recostado en tu cama, y tan cerca de su hija que pudiera….**

**-¡CALLANTE!**

No necesitaba un espejo para saber que el color de su rostro era rojizo, a pesar de que su piel era como nívea, era capaz de revelar sus emociones de manera inevitable causando la burla del peli naranja y de otras personas.

**-Byakuya se esta acercando**- comento cambiando su semblante por uno levemente serio- **será mejor que me vaya.**

Sintió como sus brazos la liberaban de ese fuerte agarre y de vergonzosa situación, dejándola sin la gélida caricia que aunque no admitiera, le gustaba.

**-¿Seguro que puedes salir?-** pregunto después de ver como la piel de el se volvía ligeramente negra al ponerse bajo los efectos del astro rey.

**-¿No lo recuerdas?-** hablo- **anoche me alimente, esto no es nada.**

Se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de su amigo, por alguna extraña razón la cual no entendía, si aquel peli naranja bebía de su sangre por lo menos tres veces a la semana, era capaz de evadir el cruel destino de sus semejantes que es, vivir bajo el manto de la noche sin poder sentir el calor del sol, claro, amenos que quisieran una muerte dolorosa.

**-Me voy, te espero en el jardín-** salió saltando por aquella ventana, si fuer otra persona se preocuparía por los veinte metros que le esperarían en la caída, pero como no es otra…

Recordó el leve detalle mencionado por el peli naranja...

"_**Byakuya se esta acercando"**_

Después le reclamaría por la falta de respeto hacia su padre pero ahora se tendría que mover rápidamente para que su padre no la notara en bata, no le gustaba que su hija fuera la última e levantarse, pero como su habitación era las mas lejana en todo el castillo, le daba tiempo suficiente como para que Ichigo la levantara, discutirán y se cambiara velozmente.

En poco tiempo ya tenía puesto un hermoso vestido violeta, le encantaba ese color, pero no quitaba el hecho de que aborrecía los enormes vestidos como "ese" si querer recordó los momentos en los que su familia le obligaba a vestir como hombre y estar oculta en esa misma habitación.

Lamentablemente había cambiado solo por la muerte de su hermana hisana y la necesidad de que alguien cubriera su lugar, nadie mas que ella podría hacerlo.

Se arregló el cabello de la manera más sencilla y rápidamente posible para esperar en una pequeña silla de madera la llegada de su padre.

Y en menos de un minuto aquella puerta de oro se movió dejando pasar al rey de la sociedad de almas.

Tan elegante como siempre, vestía de una manera común a todo rey imponente, siempre que podía escaparse, de su tan tormentosa "jaula de oro" como llamaba Ichigo, no podía evitar mirar de manera ilegal a su padre y madre, cada movimiento que hacían con aquella niña tan idéntica a ella quedo gravado en su cabeza teniendo aquella ilusa esperanza de que algún día, fuera ella la que los hiciera tan felices y no lo contrario.

**-¿Donde esta?-**pregunto con una voz totalmente seca

**-¿Eh?-** la pregunta de su padre la tomo totalmente de sorpresa.

**-Kurosaki… ¿Dónde esta Kurosaki?**

De nuevo el color rojizo se presento en sus pálidas mejillas y no cabía duda de que su padre lo había notado

**-Debería de estar en su habitación-**trato de que su tono fuera lo mas normal posible.

**-No lo esta, eso ya deberías saberlo.**

Su padre se había estacionado frente de ella, sin hacer ningún movimiento fuera del calculo normal de el, pero podía ver como sus ojos se movían velozmente de un lado a otro buscando la prueba que necesitaba para demostrar que el peli naranja había estado por la noche en esa habitación prohibida.

**-Me informaron que habías salido a pesar de que te lo prohibí.**

Ya se imaginaba quien era la chismosa

"_**Matsumoto… estas me las pagas"**_

**-Me quieres explicar el por que me desobedeciste… Rukia-** pregunto de nuevo con aquella voz que la llenaba de temor.

**-Solo quería… dar un paseo**- comenzó- **y como me has dicho que de día no puedo salir… pensé que por la noche…**

**-¡No hay justificación para tus acciones!-** hablo- **es imperdonable que tu precisamente me desobedezcas.**

**-Lo sé. Cumpliré el castigo que merezca… padre.**

Bajo la cabeza lo mas que pudo y trato de mantener la paz interna y prepararse para la asignación de su castigo, y eso si lo sabia, no seria nada blando con ella.

**-Tu castigo será…**

**-¡SEÑOR!**

Entro de manera sorpresiva un hombre de cabellera roja y ojos dl mismo color izo entrada de una manera escandalosa a su habitación. El rostro de su padre se torno aun mas duro y dirigió una mirada de severidad hacia aquella pobre persona que no sabia en donde se había metido.

**-Creo haber dicho que no me molestaran y menos en este sitio.**

**-Mis más sinceras disculpas su majestad- **se inclino levemente y bajo su cabeza al compas en muestra de disculpa- **ha llegado un informe del grupo 25 que se encontraba en la zona15.**

**-¿Y bien?**

**-El grupo 29 el designado a esa zona… fue encontrado o mas bien, las partes de ellos fueron encontrados en una área de 15 metros a la redonda.**

La tención invadió el ambiente que de por si para ella era casi insoportable.

**-Renji, ¿Ya le han dicho a ****Ukitake?**

**-Sí, mi rey Soi Fong ya se encargo de que el capitán Ukitake fuera informado.**

**-Muy bien.**

En todo momento mantuvo la cordura como todo rey ante la penosa derrota de sus shinigamis con respecto a los demonios enviados por el mismo Satanás.

**-Rukia-** le hablo.

**-¿Si, padre?**

**-Tu y yo hablaremos después-** finalizó la visita mañanera a la que era sometida todos los días, sin querer suspiro notoriamente haciendo que su padre la mirara de nuevo- **dile a Kurosaki que lo espero en la sala principal, y que esta vez, no podrá escapar.**

La puerta se cerró dejándola a ella encerrada en esas cuatro paredes, sola con su angustia ¿Qué seria capaz de hacer su padre? No quería ni imaginarlo.

**-¿kuchiki-sama?**

Noto como la puerta se entre abría para dejar ver unos pequeños ojos marón que se asomaban con cautela.

**-No tienes por que ocultarte Momo, mi padre se a retirado ya.**

Una vez dicho eso entro de manera más tranquila, vestía la ropa típica de la servidumbre, su cabello que aun no sabia si era negro con toques violetas o violetas con toque negros, que dilema.

**-Estaba mas enojado que de costumbre Kuchiki-sama.**

**-Solo esta preocupado- **se acomodo en la silla que tenia cerca dejando caer con pesadez su pequeño cuerpo- **la situación actual lo tiene muy tenso.**

**-Abarai-kun ya me lo dijo-** menciono con rapidez- **dice que apenas y pudieron reconocer sus cuerpos.**

No pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza y un sabor amargo llenara su boca.

**-Gomenasai Kuchiki-sama**- se disculpo al ver su falta**- no quise que recordara ese momento.**

**-No importa, solo no me des detalles-** corto descortésmente el tema hablado entre ellas, ya que en verdad era desagradable el pensar en que estado habían sido encontrados los cuerpos de ese inocente.

El rato en que su doncella la acompaño fue leve, tan leve que casi no lo noto, tan solo izo lo de costumbre, acomodo las sabanas de la cama, limpio levemente y trato de hacerla cambiar de parecer con respecto al traje que llevaba pero no izo mas que llevarle la contaría.

En cuanto estuvo sola saco la ropa que tenia bien oculta detrás de un mueble que paso por alto su padre y su doncella. Cubierta por sangre y tierra la prenda estaba totalmente desecha, ni con el mayor milagro esas manchas se le quitarían.

La enrollo lo más que pudo en un trapo que encontró en uno de los tantos cajones que estaban en la habitación y se dispuso a salir con dirección al jardín.

De manera sigilosa atravesó velozmente cada uno de los pasillos que la llevarían de la manera más rápida hacia aquel lugar tan hermoso.

Cuando llego, lo primero que izo fue llenar sus pulmones de ese aire tan puro y ligero que tanto le gustaba. Le fascinaba la variedad de flores que habían sido plantadas en ese lugar, había de todo tipo de color, también grandes y chicas, peor su preferida siempre iba a ser, aquella que solo se encontraba junto a la gran bella fuente en el centro del jardín.

_La rosa_

No entendía la fascinación por esa flor, posiblemente algunos no lo entenderían, como es el saso de Ichigo que siempre le dice que hay muchas mejores, pero, a ella solo le gustaba esa, esa diminuta flor esa capas de despertar en ella sensaciones que no entendía, el color carmesí de sus pétalos la absorbía totalmente cada vez que estaba enfrente de una de ella.

**-Oye enana, no la aprietes tanto.**

Voltio rápidamente al reconocer esa voz.

**-Pensé que te habías aburrido y te hubiese decidido dar una vuelta por allí o molestar a Renji con cualquier idiotez tuya-** contesto fríamente al notar como la había llamado.

**-Eso me pasa por preocuparme por ti.**

**-¿Y por que te preocupas por mi?**

Antes de que su pregunta fuera respondida sintió como un liquido tibio recorría lentamente la mano que sostenía la delicada rosa.

**-Por eso-** sujeto con delicadeza la mano de la chica y lentamente la rosa roja al igual que sus espinas fueron a parar al suelo frio, mientras el se deleitaba con el sabor de su señora. Lamio cada gota de sangre que se había distribuido por su mano ya que las pequeñas espinas no habían hecho tanto daño no tardo en parar la pequeña hemorragia que tenia.

**-No me di cuenta-** afirmo.

**-Pude ver.**

Miro la rosa que antes mantenía en su mano con gran fuerza posada cerca de sus pies, al intentar recogerla fue interrumpida por la mano del joven que le impidió que sus manos tocaran el suelo ya que fue el quien levanto aquella flor del pecado.

**-Ten- **se la dio**- para la próxima no desquites tus corajes en ella.**

**-Lo siento.**

**-Tampoco es para que te disculpe conmigo**

Se sentó a la orilla de la gran fuente jugueteando levemente con la clara agua que brotaba de ella.

**-Ten**- le entrego el pequeño paquete que llevaba desde hacia un buen rato.

**-¿Qué diablos es esto?**

**-Es la ropa que llevaba puesta anoche, si mi padre la ve te matara-** finalizó la condena si la prueba del delito era descubierta.

**-Tiene un olor exquisito-** exclamo al posar la ropa cerca de su rostro y la pelinegra sabia que era porque la ropa estaba cubierta por su sangre.

**-Deja de estarla oliendo y desaparécela.**

Vio como la desilusión paso rápidamente por el rostro del peli naranja y trato de ignorar ese leve sonrojo que también apareció en él.

**-¿Ya te enteraste?- **pregunto

**-¿De que?-** tarto de hacerse el desentendido pero ya sabía a donde iban las cosas.

**-De lo que paso con el grupo 29.**

**-Ya me entere.**

**-¿Y?**

**-¿Y que?**

**-No los han capturado- **no pregunto, afirmo.

**-¿Qué querías? Los encontraron posiblemente tres horas después de su muerte es tiempo suficiente como para que se alejaran tanto para no aparecer de nuevo.**

Sujeto otra rosa del arbusto mas cercano a ella, con demasiada curia como para que lo sucedido anteriormente no volviera a pasar.

**-Ya han muerto muchas personas, Ichigo-** giro con cuidado aquella pieza de arte entre sus manos.

**-Es inevitable, no habrá paz en la sociedad de lamas mientras ellos sigan en nuestras tierras.**

La flor giraba y giraba mientas el peli naranja hablaba, si le ponía atención a cada palabra dicha por él, peor no podía quitar la vista de aquellos pétalos tan magníficos.

**-No encontraras repuesta en esa mísera flor Rukia.**

**-Lo sé, pero…**

**-Mientras yo este junto a ti, nada te sucederá, Rukia.**

**-Yo no me refiero a mi- **contesto alzando su dulce voz- **Todas las personas que han muerto en vano no serna recuperadas si es que ganamos esta estúpida guerra.**

**-¡Pero si la perdemos muchas mas morirán!-** respondió del mismo tono.

**-Pero…**

**-Entiende esto Rukia… no habrá futuro si ellos existen.**

No pudo soportar las palabras del peli naranja, y en cuanto sintió que sus ojos no aguantarían las gruesas lágrimas que intentaban salir, se alejo de el con tanta rapidez que no pudo dejar reaccionar a su acompañante, que asar de ser vampiro, con ella dejaba ver su lado mas humano, mas vulnerable.

Mientras corría sentía como esas gruesas lágrimas ganaban la batalla y cubrían sus mejillas.

_**¿En verdad… todos debían de morir?**_

_**¿Inclusive, aquel ser que la había salvado tiempo atrás?**_

_**Ese ser tan hermoso que jamás podría olvidar.**_

Llegó mas rápido de lo que había pensado a su habitación recargando todo su peso en aquella puerta de oro dejándose vencer por los sentimientos tan humanos de ella.

**-¿En verdad tienes que morir, Ulquiorra?**

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews en el primer capitulo

Mil gracias


End file.
